


Baldi's vacation

by Baldisrulers



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldisrulers/pseuds/Baldisrulers
Summary: Baldi goes to Hawaii with his trusty rulers.





	1. Baldi's fresh new start

Chapter 1   
This was it, Baldi was going to make this the best vacation ever. First, he was going to collect all of his rulers and his noteboos. Baldi didn’t need to bring food or drinks since you weren’t allow to eat or drink anything on his vacation. Baldi rode on one of his rulers on the way Hawaii. Once Baldimore was at his destination his all of his rulers flew out and started to smack all of the kids that were there. One of the rulers shot down a space ship. As the spaceship hit the ground a big purple alien came out along with a small white alien. The big purple alien had a big huge golden glove and he yell “Who just destroyed my best friend frieza’s ship”? Thanos snapped his fingers and half of Baldi”s rulers said “I don’t feel so good”. Half of the rulers turned into kiwis this pretty much pissed Baldi off.  
Baldi eyebrow flew off his face and smack frieza so hard he flew up to space. “FRIEZAAAA NOOOOOOO”!!!!!!! Scream Thanos.   
Chapter 2 Bald vs Bald   
Thanos used his glove to throw all the fish to attack Baldi. Baldi’s eyebrows deflected all on the fish. Since Bladi’s eyebrows were achatted to his face his body flew at Thanos. Thanos was smaked so hard he transformed into a ruler. Baldi picked up the ruler and realized that he should be a superhero and smack vallines and also kids.  
I might add more depending on how many comments I get…………………………Maybe


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baldi get pretty hungry.

Chapter one   
After Baldi defeated all the kids and villens on the beach he decided that he needed to go to a restaurant call Cox. Since Baldi didn’t have a car so he had to take his rulers to fly them there. The only way Baldi can fly on his rulers if he rides on them like a broomstick. Once he was there he burst through the door BOOM!!!!! Baldi shouted “HOLD ON!!!!!!” Everyone turn around Then Bladboy i took a deep breath and said, “where’s my boy Grievous???” Apparently Grievous was the waiter because he had to work. Bladi sat down and Grievous wanted to ask what he wanted to drink. Baldi asked “do you guys have any hair conditioner?” Grievous slowly turned to Baldi and said “What do you think bro we totally have that drink all the bald people love it!!!!!”. Grievous walked away to get Baldi’s drink. Then all of a sudden Principle of the thing come in to sit next to Baldi. Baldi was pretty scared because the Principle would kill him if he caught him drinking or eating. A single drop of sweat was on Baldi’s forehead.   
Grievous come back with Baldi’s hair conditioner and Principle of the thing look at him and whispered “are you going to drink that?” Baldi’s deep down was having a heart attack because he has not eaten in 2 years. He can only eat when he was on a vacation (How did the principle know he was here anyways?) Baldi said “no… no what make you think that?” Thank Baldi was saved cause the Pricnple saw a short green bean said Fawful. Pricnple shouted “NO EATING IN THE HALLS!!!! The principle jumped at him like a mad man. They both teleport to the school. “whew” Baldi said while drinking his hair conditioner. Baldi was about in smack the Principle with his new purple ruler. Grievous look back at baldi and ask “hey can you order so we can defeat some jedi scum we need to get the Noteboos form them?” Baldi said “yeah I get me some krabbycarb with a whole bunch of legs. Grievous “THAT’S VAILD!!!!” They both jump out of the window to defeat some jedis. 

I Have to write a three chapter now…….


	3. FIX THAT SHIP!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE GONNA FIX THA SHIP

Chapter 3   
Grievous took Baldi to his space ship. Baldi was like awwww heck no this ship doesn’t look likea ruler at all! Baldi sated “we need to gife this ship a make over!!!! Grievous was like “But someone bumped into my new ship on the back so it well be kind of hard to do a make off on it….”. :Don’t worry my rulers can do alllll the work, right my trust purple ruler?” “Aww heck NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Yelled the Thanos ruler. Baldi was like MAN I guess we have to do it ourselves! Soooo so do you know anything about how ships are made? Questioned Grievous. Baldi said “im a math teacher so I can do it right it cans math do this”. H

he shriped down Grievou’s ship to make it thinner so it can look like a ruler. “Now we have to paint it yellow so it can look like a ruler. “soooo was was it suppose to run it you took off most of the engines?” Grievous asked. Baldi saind don’t worry I broght a math book to do its magic thing. Baldi SMACKED the ship with his book. HOW WAS THAT GOING TO MAKE IT FLY!!!!! Shouted Greivous??????!?!?!?! Baldi said “sand back This will work. The ship started to flaot Grievous was amazed by theis and sid :omg how to you do that!!!??? Baldi look back at Grievous can said wel math is everyone’s favorite subject maybe you can go to my school go I can teach og chourse after my vacation is over of chourse….” All of a sudden a guy named Kenobi came holding a noteboo in his hand. Kenobi came up to them and said “hello there it was me who bumped in your car so not sorry for that”. KENOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBIIIIII your sassss!!!! Shouted Grievous!!!!! I was trained by Samurai Jack!!!! He split his arms and two glowing samurai swords come out. An amazing anime battle went between the two. While the battle was going on Baldi spots the noteboo in Kenbi’s hands and he starst to smack his ruler everytime he takes a step  
SMACK……  
Samck,,,,,,  
SamCK…..  
SACK…..  
Kenobi was like was like was is that sound??? He looked over at the bald man and was like ohno bald people are normally strong for some reason.


	4. Pool time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna go to the pool

C  
Chapter 4  
Baldimore was amcking that ruler of his and Kenobi was like noooooo don’t do it!!! Baldi teleported towards him and the Thanos ruler smacked Kenobi in slow moooooooooooo and Kenobi’s head flew off. Kenobi stated “you cant kill me my head is bounceable!” His head tried to bounce away, but Grievous grab it and said “we should go to your pool and play volley ball with Kenobi’s head cuz it’s so BOUNCECEABLE.” 

TIME SKIP!!!!!  
Ow  
Ow  
Ow  
Kenobi yells everytime Bladi and Grievous smacks his head. “This is taking forever no none of us got a point we have been smacking the ball for 5 hours twi minutes 4 minutes and 55 milliseconds. You’ve been counting!!!??? Yells Grievous. Well yeah im a math teacher we count everything siaif Badi. ONE MORE TIME!!! Grievous yells and he serves Kenobi’s head. SMACK Baldi runs over and his eyebrows fly off of his head and it smack the balls so hard Kenobi’s head flys off NOOOO! Shouted Kenobi and he burns into the sun never to be seen again.   
Wow well dang I win you smacked it out of bounds. GFrievous starts to do a little jig. “oh shut up at least I can hit a ball harder than you!! No you cant said Grievous. Wait…. Baldimore said. W  
Forgot to get the noteboo form Kenobi I have to grade that noteboos or I will get fired by the principle of the thing!!! Said Baldi while shaking!!! Grievous said what are you waiting for go get it then!!!!! Yelle d Grievous. They both ran off into the sunlight to go get that noteboo!!!!


	5. Fight time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is fight time

Chap 5  
Baldi and Grievous walked into the sunlight and I come up to Kenobi’s body. “Oh noooooooo where’s the noteboo!!!! Shouted Baldi. Grieous said “I don’t know who chould have taken it?? They both looked underone’s car to find the noteboo. Wait there’s a spaceship! Baldi look at the ship ship with a very serous look on his face his frown so sooo strong his mouth almost flew off of his face. Baldi then said “FREIZAAA!” The Baldi’s rulers turned golden and destroyed all the car instead of frieza’s ship. A golden frieza came out and pointed at Griedvous and Baldi and yelled “YOUR EYEBROWS BEATED ME AND NO ONE BEATS MEEEE IM FRIEZAAAA” Frieza fly over to Baldi and as Freiza flew the force pushed the ship to the sky. Frieza’s fist meets with Baldi’s golden / Purple rule (the ruler is thanos). As their fist meets Grievous gets blow to god knows where Baldi shouted “GRIEVOUS!!!” Baldi thought to himself “he possibly blow away from Hawwi I cant leave this place until my vacation is over or I will get fired, my only hope if Grievous makes it back to Hawaii. Baldi got so mad at this he smacked his ruler so hard that it created fire and once it hit Frieza that he turned to ashes. Baldi got on his knees and he szneeed his hand so hard that blood started to come out. (when this happened it was raining of chourse). Then he justed remember that he saw a jumprope next to the notebook and only one character came to mind Playtime. He got up and the purple?golden ruler started to spin really fast do baldi and start to fly toward his destination.   
Baldi come to a small playground and saw a whole bunch of kids playing. Baldi let go of his ruler and the ruler smacked all the kids off the play ground until he came to Playtime.

HEY GUYS COMMENT TO ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN TO GRIEVOUS AND PLAYTIME! IN THE NEXT CHAP!!!!!


	6. so sad,,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the most sad thing happpends

Chapter 6 (finally I updated it lol XD) When Baldi made his final Slap!!!! Each slap ade some of the sand move off the playground. Playground felt fear as she backed into a coner shacking in her boots. Bladi looked down on Playtime and he swinged his ruler soooo hard that he cut poor playtimes rope. Playtime looked down and said ‘that makes me sad….”. Baldi looked at her with a straight face and said you took the noteboos (I almost forgot what they were looking for since I haven’t updated the story in a while sorry guys) where are the noteboos and y were y You WORKING WITH KENOBI!!!!!! Playtime looked at Baldi and said im a jedi knight Bladi!!!! She force pushed him and baldis back hit the slide of the payground. Playtime then did a sweet backflip and as she did the backflip she used her mind to use the cut up rope like nunchucks (she did a sweet pose but im to lazy to write what type of pose she did tell me what time of pose you guys think she did in the comments if you guys feel like it I guess) the Baldi was smacked in the face by the two broken ropes that his final and only hair fell on. Playtime tried acattacking baldis leg bit Baldi was jumping to avoid them. Playtime screamed lets see how long you can jump one… two… three.. .four.. five…. Bladi was sooo mad inside he was thinking how he got his super golden teacher form to beat frieza (im pretty sure frieza is dead im totally not gonna bring him back like dragon ball does yeah totally not……) The oit of nowhere baldi opened his eyes and they were golden!!!! His thanos ruler appeared in his hand and he threw the ruler at playtime. Then out of no where the principle of the thing came out and he looked at playtime and said no fight baldi in the halls then he came at her then they dissapper baldis face turned red and he sceamed YYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! The ruler smacked a kids icecream off the cone. The to make matters worse he saw Grievous lying down in the sand od the playground he wasn’t moving and it appeared that kids drew on his face with a red macker to look like he was smiling. Grievous noo… Bladi quietly said. The since this was a sad moment it started to rain. Baldi went up and touched Grievous fave and said “I never told you how much”…. I Baldi went closer and closer ………………………………….. Closer And even CLOSER!!!! And then There faces almost touching Then closer I loved ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. Your hair conditioner at your restaurant…. Baldi closed his eyes and tears were coming out (this is so sad thanos ruler play despacito 2)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baldi finally gets some hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the wait guys I’m in school and it’s pretty hard to keep up with the story at times. I can’t let Baldi die guys come on! Oh, if I get more than five hundred hits I will draw a picture of Baldi and Grievous and Thanos ruler.

Baldi shall never forget what happened to him on that day. It felt like his own mathematic world was going to crumble down before his eyes. As his long sausage fingers let go of Grievous’ s face a single tear can be seen on Baldi’s left pitch-black eye, black as the void. Bladi then lifted himself up and he said, with deep sadness in his throat “my friend I need to give you a proper burial”. Thanos ruler flew into his left hand and he started to dig near the swings in the playground. It took a total of twenty hours to dig a deep enough hole for Grievous. Baldi than grab his friend’s right foot and started to drag him like a suitcase and he throw him into the mouth of the playground.

Just out of the corner of Baldi’s eyes was a short green man shrouded in a dark brown hood. The green man behind a tree looked at Baldi and said “Baldi it is noteboos he is looking for hmmmm…”. He backed away back into the darkness. Baldi was to lazy to cover the hole, “a kid could fall in through and get hurt through…….heh who cares”? he started to walk off. Something shiny on the red slide caught Baldi’s eye; Baldi walked to the shiny object to see what it was. Baldi became wide eyed and yelled “It’s a noteboo”! He picked the noteboo up, it had a dolphin on it. “Dolphins keep people healthy” Baldi thought to himself as he put the noteboo in his pocket.

In the distance a whole bunch of rulers flew near Baldi and Transported him t the air. Finding the noteboo gave Baldi hope to grade these papers and give a reason to beat up his kids that get bad grades. His next plan was to find six more notebooks and he’s home free! Another shiny thing caught Baldi’s eye and it was golden. It was very small at first until it came closer and closer until ……. BAM!


	8. We finally got noteboos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEZAAAAAA!!!!!!

Chapter 8!!!!!

A golden Freiza smacked Baldi star in his face. All the rules shattered away as they were falling. “FREIZA”! YELLED BALDI!!!!!!! They hit the ground and a great huge expolsen hit the poor playground. Baldi I must tell you something important!!! What do you need to tell Greivous is dead and there is anything left but for the noteboos”. Frieza smirked, “I guess he was to weak then” Then he started to laugh. Hatred filled Baldi’s eyes and he smacked Thanos ruler in his face. Frieza touched his face and he said “that hurt…”. “Yeah that’s what you get”! Yelled Baldi. Frieza Punched Baldi straight in the gut. Baldi spit out some spit. 

Berfore thigs got worse Thanos ruler got in between them. “Stop Baldi Frieza want to tell you something”! “Okay fine I will hear him out”! said Baldi. Frieza dusted himself off and he said “I think I know a why to bring your friend back”.  
Wait you know how!!!!.... wait whats the catch????? Said Baldi. “well…” his evil smirk got even lager, you have to collect all the notes I heard you can grant two wishes”. “and”? said Baldi his black was given a shine. “I need you to help me get all the noteboos, but I only got three, so far” (wow that was easy). “so why do you want me to help you”? Baldi said with much hat. Frieza pointed to his halo (how the heck did that happen?). “what if I don’t want to help you FRIEZA????”. Frieza then said “then I guess I will tear this noteboos then”. His hand begin the tearing motion. NO NO NOOOOO I NEED TO GRAD THOSE PAPPPEIES!!! Yelll Baldi. “then I guess you are helping me” said Frieza. Baldi took the dolnfin sicker of the noteboo and started to smack frieza with it. “omg guys” Thanos ruler thought to himself cuz he cant talk.   
In the coner all of their eyes were a Jet. Baldi stopped his samcking and he said “ wait guys that jet looks weird we must follow it, come forth thanos ruler. He singe his ruler and he went to the sky. Freiza yelled with anger “HEY DID YOU GUYS FORGOT ABOUT MEEEEEEE!!!!!” and he flew after them.


	9. New form for Baldi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baldi got that new form intint Baldi!

Chapter 9  
Baldi’s rulers carried Baldi to the giant jet. The jet had a blue and red color scheme and it appeared to be some type of fighter jet. While Baldi was approaching the jet, Frieza fly right in front of Baldi to try to stop him. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DON’T YOU WANT TO DEFECT YODI?!”, yelled Frieza. Baldi was like heck no I wanna see this jet, maybe it contains one of the noteboos. All of a sudden the jet turned into a huge alien robit. “STARSCREAM”!!!, Baldi and Frieza yelled. “huh….. no no I’m Blizwing guys you got it allll wrong, starscream is that gray dorito thing”. Balid than said, “but but nooooooooooo NOOOOOOOOOO, you are starscream”! said Baldi. “nooooo I’m….. Bliz” then Blizwing was slapped hard in the face by one of baldi’s rulers. “SAY BLIZWING AGAIN AND ILL SLAP YOU SO HARD YOU WOULD NOT NEED A RULER TO MEASURE ANYMORE”! “OK OK IM STARSCREAM IM SORRY”. In the background Friezas just like what the heck this is pointless. Bladi turned and stated “okay starscream you are going to help us defect the jedi so I can get all the noteboos”. “But..” Baldi raised up his ruler no buts or ur going to measure for the rest of ur life. Starsceam quitly sid “okay….”  
Okay guys Frieza you in? said Baldi. Frieza turned to look at him and yell “ive been the one trying to get you in you dummy!!!!!” “Gezzz sorry I need to get the noteboos so I don’t het fired by the pricple of the thing also so I can get Grievous back. One singl tear passed by his face and land on his ruler. Frieza said “yes yes you mourned over him enough already gezz”. Baldi held his face up high and said “ I shall slap all the kids bad at math and that are jedis for grievous”. Baldi started to fly towards the woods. DO you even know where you are going”? yelled Frieza. “ Nope”said Baldi. Grrrr you idot they are in space”! Baldi said questionly “nah they might be in the wood I see even more shinny things” he pointed over to four other shinny things. Frieza yelled “why all of a sudden shinny things are staring to show up, I mean come on”!!!  
Frieza, Baldi and Starscream came up to the woods, towards the shinny things in the distance. Starscream said “why the heck are you guys dragging me inot this what did I do to deserve this? “Shut up Starscream!!!” Baldi and Frieza yelled! Upon waling up they saw a shoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooort   
Gree  
Man in a hood. “noteboos you seek yes?” said the weird little man. “Yes I want mah boy Greivous back he make the best hair conditioners!” said baldi. “And me frieza, and Starscream shall beat you and take the rest of the noteboos by taking on our golden from”!!!!! “well baldi I don’t have a golden form….” Said starscream. “you do now!” yelled Baldi.“well yes if you can beat me” said the green man as he took off his hoodi YODE!!!! Said Baldi I knew it you took the noteboos alllll along how could you?” Yodi said “these noteboos give all the jedi their power without it they would not have a connection to the force” siadi yodi. “NOOOOOOO I need to grade those pappies!!!!!!!!” Baldi started glowing and his one single hair turned gold! “you can not beat me in that form” Laughed Yodi. The rest of the notboos that Yodi had started flying all around him and it made him turn white causing a blast sooooooooooooo big that it push Frieza, Bliz I mean starscream and baldi away and it pushed all the tree away causing it to be a woods no more. Frieza got mad ans he too turnsformed into his golden form! “aaaaaaaahhhhh”!! yelled FReiza. Eleric things started to go around Frieza and he flew to Yodi with his frist. Yodi slaped Frieza into dust. “NOOOOOOO Frieza!!!!!!” Baldi flew on his knees and started to cry. “Beat me you cannot, killed ur friend I did, Give up you must” said yodi. Baldi looked at the now white Yodi in the eye and said “I got one one form up my sleve”. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!.” YYelled Baldi. The now fallen trees were balsted into the skys. “Changing is Baldi!!!??? Stated Yodi. Once the tree cleared up Bladi now had a single white hair and he had white hair. “I am now instant Baldi” Yelled Baldi. Yodi flew up to Baldi and they started to have a sky battle!!! BOOM! SMACK! BAM! Whlie they were battling the trees were still falling and one hit yodi and he fell to the ground. Baldi flew down to see if yodi was dead. The tree turned to ash and yodi popped out and started to smack Baldi. “NOOOO I will not be beaten!!!!” Baldi put his hands together and a bunch of rulers came out of his hands like a ruler blast!!!!!. “Kill me you must NOOOOOOOTTTT!!!!!!!! Yelled Yodi then he turned into a piece of papper. Baldi than stab the yodi paper with his thanos ruler. :I did it! Yelled Baldi. “Starscream are you still there oh…” Baldi tuned around and poor starscream was killed by a fallen tree. “welp he was pointless he didn’t help at all” said Baldi. Thanos ruler out of nowhere came and took all of the seven rulers. What are you doing Thanos Ruler!!!!!” said Baldi. “All this time I have been using you to get all the noteboos to wish me back so I can take over the rest of the universe” Baldi said “no this cant be happening I trusted you and you cant beat me I have growth stronger since this vacation!!! “ha all this time while you were not looking I have grown stregher to my friend and so I will kill you!” said thanos rulers. THanos ruler bought all the noteboos and they were glowing together and thanos yelled “GIVE ME BACK MY TRUE FORM!!!!”


End file.
